custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drezdak
Drezdak is a former Prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe and a member of both the Endolise Tribe and Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Drezdak lived with other members of the Ice Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Ice. Drezdak was then recruited as a soldier on Spherus Magna under the rule of the Element Lord of Ice. During the Core War, he fought for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis, and was eventually promoted to the rank of field commander and led an entire battalion of the Ice army. Glatorian Career The war was ended by the Shattering, which struck the planet, shattering it into several pieces. Drezdak was isolated on the largest fragment, Bara Magna, along with many others. Drezdak played a part in the development of the new social system, and became the secondary Glatorian of the village of Iconox, though was eventually promoted to prime fighter after Certavus' death. He also began teaching the Glatorian trainee Arctica in the ways of combat. During his time as a fighter of Iconox, Drezdak fought and won several matches. He also won the Great Tournament of Atero a number of times before finally loosing his title in a match with a Fire Tribe fighter named Magmus. Retirement At some point several years ago, Drezdak decided to leave Iconox in order to explore the lands to the north. He handed his title as Iconox's primary warrior over to Strakk and left on his journey. Society of Guardians After entering the Black Spike Mountains, Drezdak encountered the veteran warrior Ankum. After gaining Drezdak's trust, Ankum introduced him to the secretive organization known as the Society of Guardians. Drezdak soon became a member of the group, and began working alongside Ankum as one of their primary agents on Bara Magna. He also took up to living in Ankum's village, New Endolise, aiding its people cope with everyday life. He then became a member of the Endolise Tribe. At some point, Drezdak met fellow Society member Ignika Nui, who used his powers to give Drezdak elemental Ice powers. Later, after gaining several more allies, Drezdak and Ankum began investigating the mysterious Glatorian Abductions. Teaming up with the mutant warrior Inzek, he and his allies began investigating the disappearances. At one point, Drezdak tracked Inzek into the wastelands, watching as she captured and began interrogating two Skrall. Before she could get too rough with the stubborn warriors, Drezdak stepped in, and, through a show of intimidation, managed to get the Skrall to talk. After getting the information they needed, the pair knocked out the Skrall and prepared to take them back to the wastelands and continue their investigations. Several days later, Inzek returned to New Endolise with the travelers Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex. Whilst Ranzesk and Drex discussed with Ankum, Drezdak, Inzek, and Rojek witnessed Verex's awakening, though due to aggressive conversation, forced Drezdak to briefly bind him in ice. After freeing him, Drezdak and the others agreed to bring him before Ankum, who they believed would deem whether they were their enemies or allies. Bringing Verex and his companions before the ancient warrior, Ankum decided they were not a threat, and escorted them into one of his chambers where he began to relate his past. Some time later, Drezdak and Korjek watched Verex attempt to hone his fighting skills, though upon witnessing his frustration at his unfamiliarity with his new body, recommened he seek out Ankum for assistance. Eventually, Drezdak's studies into the mysterious abductions revealed that the Skrall known as Skirvex was somehow involved, so Drezdak sent one of Inzek, to infiltrate Skirvex's ranks and find out exactly what was happening. When she returned to give a report of her investigations, Inzek revealed to Drezdak and Ankum that is she found her ally Verex or any of his companions undergoing the process that would convert them to Skirvex's side, she would rescue them no matter what. Despite Drezdak's best attempts to convince Inzek not to blow her cover, the mutant warrior refused, and left with Rojek and Drukzen. Ankum proceeded to comfort Drezdak, who felt somewhat uncertain about what Inzek might attempt to do. He later left Ankum's hideout, following Inzek to the Sanctuary, where a battle between Skirvex's warriors and the Society of Guardians was occurring. After witnessing the Society's victory, Drezdak saved Inzek from being killed by the Skrall Jarzek by briefly flash-freezing him, before revealing himself as an ally of Ignika Nui. Later, when Ignika Nui returned from his mission, Drezdak, Zuvak, and Ignika Nui came before Verex, explaining the situation of Skirvex's disappearance and strategies for attack. After convincing him to accept the Society's help, Drezdak and his allies decided to introduce Verex to the other Society members present in the Sanctuary. He later observed a practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn before Ignika Nui introduced the group to a warrior named Henarck. Abilities & Traits Possessing a curious, yet honorable nature, Drezdak is a devoted warrior who always tries to do what is right. He is also very fond of Inzek, whom he considers something of a sister figure. Trained by an expert warrior in his youth, Drezdak is extremely keen in combat. His strength, speed, and skills with a blade are well known among the residents of Bara Magna, making him a force to be respected in combat. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Drezdak was granted control over the elemental power of Ice. He can also shield his mind against telepathy, thanks to special training given by Society. Tools Drezdak's main tool in combat is a Cryo-Sword, a finely crafted blade he found in the ruins of an ancient fortress out in the wastelands. He also wields a Force Blaster which fires with explosive force. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Glatorian Category:Ice Tribe